


All Of You

by Furtive



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furtive/pseuds/Furtive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace loves every bit of Sabo, but he seems to be a bit insecure. </p><p>What's there not to love? </p><p>In Sabo's mind he can think of a giant reason, one that he isn't too fond of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I did another short one shot for them because I just had a small idea I wanted to write. I mean, I wonder how Sabo truly feels about his body.

His fingers intertwined into the bright sunflower yellow locks, slowly running his hands through it's softness. Ace shot a smile, enjoying the leisurely activity.   
"Your hair is really nice, I could do this all day," he lie on his pillow next to a quite sleepy Sabo. The two were barley dressed beneath the sheets, only underwear covering them. His resting partner half awake, only responding to Ace's loving voice. 

"It's nothing special," a yawn escaped from the man as he reached it to set his palm on the back of Ace's hand, "but thank you." 

"Well it's nicer than mine, and it smells wonderful..." He vigorously ruffled his hair while pulling the man closer to his chest, catching Sabo off guard. A slightly more alert and startled blond dug his nose in between Ace's pecs and scoffed out of mockery, "Shower more often then, you idiot." 

In response an uproar of laughter came sarcastically back to him, "Har Har, I shower enough!" The raven haired man said, showing slight nervousness on his face. He went back to admiring his lover who lie besides him, a rather fit figure, running his hands down his side. Sabo closed his eyes, allowing the man to caress him. He smiled as he kissed Sabo, first focusing in the face,  
"Even if you are a jerk to your older brother you're still cute." The blond laughed and pushed away his face with his palm, "Don't call me your brother at times like this, and your equally as shitty! And when were you considered the older one?" Over dramatically in response Ace threw his body on top of him, clasping his eyes shut and yelling as if he was an actor in some tragedy stage play, "Oh Sabo, why is it that you treat me this way I thought you loved me!" His weight was heavy on the newly awoken man, weak from his continuous laughter and from the long slumber. "Ace quit it, I love you I love you! Please get off, Luffy is gonna end up with one brother at this rate,"  
The two stumbled on each other as they attempted to rise up.

Sitting upright on the heavily pillowed bed, they gazed into their eyes. Ace reached out his hand, resting it on the nape of Sabo's neck. The dorky expression Ace usually wore dissipated, instead a soft and serious one replaced it, "That makes me happy to hear, that you...love me." It hurt Sabo a bit, knowing why he felt he even need to say that. He knew that Ace didn't view much of himself, he tried to keep positive and live life as he wanted, one with no regrets. But deep down he knew that he was still filled with some doubt, self hate even.   
He knew because it was someone he was so close to, his own friend, one he called a brother.

Sabo knew because he too had a similar feeling.

It was something strange for Sabo to think about, in his mind he could come up with many reasons why he loved Ace. Even so, Ace felt undeserving of his love.

Sabo gently touched the worried mans arm,  
"There you go again, of course I love you. I'm not going to sit here and lie to you."   
Ace's eyebrows raised in surprise, a crimson color flushed over his cheeks. His eyes averted the look of the blond's. Sabo couldn't help but fall more in love, he was so cute and surprisingly easily flustered. It was hard for Ace to conceal his feelings with how expressional he was, and this was one of Sabo's favorite looks for him. 

His lips puckered into a pout, as if what he was about to say would've harmed his image or something. "Yeah, but I mean-" his heart was rapidly thumping in his chest as he fidgeted with his fingers, without knowing that Sabo could feel them moving, "-you... I love you more, more than anything." 

The freckled man was on edge by his last comment as of he expected rejection despite the two being romantically involved for a while, his cheeks grew hotter. 

Sabo smiled a cheeky, toothy grin at his partner, embracing his tightly. It felt like warmth, but also like nothing but air, blissful.   
"More than anything?"   
He felt selfish for being happy at that remark, Ace was so full of love for many people and the fact he verbally called Sabo his favorite made him ecstatic.

"What you don't believe me? It's true, everything about you is drives me crazy," his bright red cheeks became a softer subtle pink, "Your hair, but I already said that didn't I?" He played with the bouncy locks for a quick second. Continuing his outspoken thoughts, "Your headstrong, reliable demeanor," the jet-black haired man pulled Sabo's head closer to his. Touching his forehead with his own. 

"I probably am rambling, but just everything about you, even your stupid eyes. I sound like a stupid cliche ass poetry book,but dammit man I love you. Even-" his fingers lightly pressed on the side of Sabo's abdomen, running along the burn scars. Finally stopping at the one on his eye, "-the places you don't like about yourself." 

A wide eyed Sabo jumped back a bit, slapping the hands off of him. His mouth was parted slightly as he sat with out a word, lowering his head to stare intensely at the sheets below him. Trembling, clenching the covers with white knuckles.  
A sensitive subject to him.

Sabo wore clothes that covered him entirely on a daily basis, no matter what the outside temperatures were. Long sleeves, gloves, coats. The only part he let visible to the world was the only thing he couldn't cover up: his face.

"Ace-" a shaky voice slipped out, dangling on his lips. "-you don't have to lie to me." The scars that covered an entire half of his body was like a stain to Sabo. He wasn't exactly sure why, but more than anything in the world he hated the burned skin that he was forced to walk in. Maybe because it reminded him of something bad...it didn't help that Ace was basically fire.   
Whatever the reason was, the bottom line was he abhorred the markings on his skin.Any time he was naked, he felt vulnerable. He preferred to be clothed, and to his comfort Ace never brought it up when they did anything intimated. So why did he now? 

Tears danced on the rim of Sabo's eyes, threatening to spill over. He continued to look away, trying to blink them back. It didn't go past Ace though, the man laid his flaming hot hands on the colored part of his skin. It felt like fire. Like a burning heat, but it didn't hurt him. "Hey, man. I'm sorry I didn't bring it up to hurt you, that wasn't my intention.  
Please look at me... Hey bro... "

"Sabo." 

A kiss was placed on his forehead, and two to kiss away his tears. 

"Like you said, I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't know you... I had a feeling but I ... I'm sorry-"   
His chin dug deep into the shoulder of the crying man, hugging him with all his might. "- I love you Sabo, every part of you. I won't bring it up again, but I think you look cool. Okay that's all I'll ever say about it again." 

A comfortable silence swept the room. In return the scarred man nuzzled into the other. He took solace in the radiating heat Ace gave off, wanting to move closer in his arms. Spending a while like this was a nice thought, after all Ace's arms were big, and soothing to be wrapped in.

"You really love every part of me?" Sabo chimed in after a while.

"Damn right."

"Do you really think it makes me look cool, my scar?"

"Like a badass."


End file.
